College Days
by CallMehChi
Summary: Well first of this is Yaoi (Boy X Boy) I have warned you so, yea. M rated for later chapters. What will happen if a Butler goes to the same college as his master? (i suck at summaries i'm sorry )


**WARNING!**

It says in the description it is **YAOI** meaning **BOY** **X** **BOY**!** M RATED AS WELL!**

Now, I bet some of you idiots will review and ask why the bloody hell are boys kissing boys and some shit like that. Don't say I didn't warn you, idiots. Aha but I still love you all, weather you hate me or not. Because I'm a messed up person like that!

Okay, warning aside this is my first fanfic ever. Just review on what you think and give me tips (: They are really appreciated! It helps me give you guys a better story.

If you want, personally message me for otp's or people you wanna see together in this story! I'm aiming to make this story like how you guys want it.

Also, the characters are **VERY OOC! **It's so ooc that you couldn't even imagine.

Okay one last warning.

**WARNING! BOY X BOY! YAOI! M RATED! **

Okay, I'll shut up now. Enjoy my first fanfic ((:

* * *

It was a cold night for the young teenager. He had just got out of his final class of the day, and certainly was not expecting it to snow.

His black locks were soaked by the small little snowflakes that fell from the darkened sky. His navy blue combat boots were well worn out and barely of any use anymore. Although, he would still use them day or night no matter the condition. He shivered as every step he took sent chills throughout his whole body. His white thin t-shirt that wrapped his body ever so tightly did not help either.

As the young male walked down the path that aligned in front of him, strangers gave him dreadful looks. 'What the hell do they want?' the young man thought to himself.

"Momma, Momma! That man must be freezing!" A small little girl said while walking with her mother. "Now dear, he is probably just homeless. Just don't stare okay?" The woman led her child to the other side of the street as Ciel Phantomhive neared them.

Ciel gritted his teeth, he had enough of the banter and side comments from the people passing by. "HEY KID! I AIN'T HOMELESS! I'M A WELL EDUCATED MAN!-" Ciel caught himself from saying anything else that would frighten the child. 'Well educated my ass.' The black haired boy placed a hand on his silk eye patch. "Why the hell are kids out at this time of night?" Ciel sighed, "Well, at least she was with her mother."

'Goddamnit Ciel, your caring side is showing!'

Soaked as he was, Ciel's worn out boots left a trail of mucky water as he approached his well furnished apartment. Coming from a rich family had its benefits. Once a week usually on a Monday, someone from the main Phantomhive estate would clean Ciel's apartment for his own convenience. Although, he had never really known they had gotten the keys to his apartment, or who even came by to clean up the damn place. He never really tried to find out anyways.

Ciel entered his cubical living space and threw his keys to who knows where, knowing he would find them sooner or later. Ciel took off his damp clothes and spread them out to dry on the hard wood floor. He decided to sleep naked tonight.

The young male tossed and turned in his king sized bed that was covered in the finest bed sheets. He moaned as he kicked away his blankets. "G-g-get away from me!" Ciel struggled as he pushed away thin air. His breathing sharpened as we tossed his head around in pure panic.

_**THUD**_

"AHHH FUCK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL-" Ciel was laying on his hard wooden floor. He started waving his hands around frantically for protection of some sort. Once to his senses he looked around to see the familiar surroundings. "Jeez, what the actual fuck. Stupid dreams."

The teen glanced over to his side, "GODDAMNIT! IT'S 3 AM IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" The black haired figure ran his fingers through his midnight blue, silk like hair. He sat there noticing the moons looming rays that shone inside his apartment. He raised a hand to his soft face remembering he did not take off his eye patch. He gently took it off and placed it on the nightstand behind him. Ciel sighed and let his drowsiness take over him and fell backwards and continued his disturbed sleep. His mind slowly fogged up with dreams and thoughts as he drifted into his night's slumber.

_"Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit." A large, but thin hand stroked Ciel's thin vulnerable body. He felt a hard object press against his back. Another hand reach for the muscle between his legs. "Aren't you eager, just look how hard it has gotten." Ciel closed his only good eye and arched his body forward, trying to avoid contact with his lower half and the hand groping his erect dick. A slim face neared his ear. "Just let me do what I want, you won't regret it." Ciel was nervous, his body was shaking, he was chilled to the bone. "Awh, are you cold? Well no wonder, you are **naked** after all." The mysterious figure gave a smirk. He pressed his lips against Ciel's neck and gave it a nudge. He breathed harshly, indicating what he was going to do to the poor body. "P-please stop." Ciel said trying to pry away from the muscular body. "Don't struggle my dear Ciel, I would only tease you more-" The smaller teen heard a smirk. "-or do you want me to put it in you already, you eager little brat." Ciel's body tightened. He was surly terrified now. In these types of situations Ciel wouldn't know what to do, rather than in a fight he surely wouldn't back down. Whenever it came to any type of lust he would always back down. The small naked body twitched as he felt something near his hole. "Do you like that?" said the low mysterious voice. "Here I come you little whore." _

**"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Ciel woke up panting and screaming, his heart beating. "SHIT!" The teen felt a liquid substance surround him. Noticing he had just acquired a wet dream. He groaned and stood up, leaving the mess as it was. Still bare naked he roamed his apartment with no shame.

The windows were stripped of their curtains letting the view of the delicate snow fall from the morning sky, mixed with small rays of sunshine peeking out. As the stickiness annoyed Ciel he finally decided to go take a shower to commence the new day.

Ciel slowly walked into the large bathroom. As we was still half asleep he splashed cold water on his hairless face, carefully avoiding his right eye. He gently placed a hand on his eye, it was blazing hot as always. "Geez, why the hell was I born with this eye?! It pisses me off so much." Ciel turned around and walked to his bathtub.

He felt weak and didn't want to stand. Right when he was about to enter a realization shot through his mind. "FUCK! SCHOOL!" Ciel ran right out the the bathroom and stumbled on his own feet, landing with a loud _**THUD.**_

Black dress shoes approached the young male on the floor. A large but thin hand reached out for assistance. Ciel quickly remembered the dream he had just last night and quivered at the thought. "WHO THE BLODDY HELL ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT?!" He stared at the figure that was in front of him.

He didn't look much older than Ciel himself, more likey just a 8 year difference. Considering he was 19, turning 20 in ten days. He had luminous black hair, his bangs placed perfectly on his face and behind his ears. He had a slim figure, but appeared muscular he was covered in an all black suit. He had a pocket watch hanging from the pocket with the chain going across his body. "Hello young master"

The figure in front of Ciel bowed, "I am Sebastian Michaelis, I am the one who cleans your apartment ever Monday." Dumbfounded, Ciel just stood there and studied so called 'Sebastian Michaelis.' The younger male slowly backed up until he had found the cold wall, "I must be getting to school now." he was now stuttering, "Please feel free to lock up my apartment, if you don't mind that is." The figure in front of him only gave him a sly smile. "Oh master, why would you do that? It is indeed a Saturday the last time I checked." Sebastian then bowed once again. "Young master, you might want to put some clothes on. I certainly would not like to see you nude." Ciel's face turned a bright pink. "W-will do." he hurried to the washroom to take a shower.

"Oh my, what a troublesome master. I can't believe Countess Rachel Phantomhive gave birth to such a retched thing. Oh what do we have here?" The butler walked over to the spilled semen that was on the hard wood floor. "My my Ciel, have you been dreaming of me again? What a shame you forgot everything." With one swift movement Sebastian took his index finger and sampled the white liquid that was once on the ground. He grinned at the saltines of the liquid. Satisfied, he got up and went to work cleaning the young master's cubical living space.

* * *

Okay, I could have written more but it's like 1:56 in the damn ass morning. I still got reading to do. I can never sleep if I don't get my daily dose of homestuck.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M DESPERATE!**

Yea I don't have much shame in me, so why not just spit it out there. So yea please review and give me tips. I might get the second chappy up by tomorrow if I'm not busy, but it will come before the ... 4th? Yea the 4th.

Also, considering it isn't near December at all I decided to pretend it was a Saturday regardless of the date it will be in December. As in the title it says "College Days" So giving that hint I'm pretty sure Ciel is in College.

If you are having trouble picturing the clothing or anything just pm me, or if you just wanna see my crappy digital art skills pm me anyways.~

Hoped you enjoyed. ^~^

I hope you join me in the next chapter 2 Byee~

(ps, It's going to be a lot longer next time, promise 3 )


End file.
